Asian American
by Krazi3-AnimeLover
Summary: coming soon...
1. Leaving Japan

{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}

Sitting on this bed while the movers take all our furniture down to the truck, boxes of my things packaged up and ready to go. Even if I'm not. My room is huge when empty, I've never noticed. I guess not with all the junk I have. Sighing I lay back on to my comfy king size mattress, thinking. Why are we leaving Japan? For America at that! Where was it father said we're moving to again?

Oh yeah, Cali-for-nia. I have to sound things out. I mean I can speak English but some things they name just sound wrong. An Asian in America is just not right; I belong here in this house, in Japan, with my friends, speaking Japanese not English. So what's in America that's not in Japan? And whatever the answer is, it had better not be "The Land of The Free" because I've heard of America's ignorance.

"Tap, Tap". Well looks like the movers are finally ready to come and get my stuff. Taking in one last long breath of my room's fresh air, soaking in all the _"GOOD" _memories, I got up from my bed and walked to the door. Opening it I saw four big buff meaty guys, with tacky clothing on. Holes in their pants, faded tight black shirts, and supposedly white along time ago gloves.

Smirking in amusement I raised an eyebrow and to be an asshole as if I didn't know what they were doing here I said, "Yes?"

The balding guy in the front, guessing who knocked on my door...scratched what hair he may think he had and said, "Um kid, we're here to get your things, and we're kind of on a schedule." He smiled a cheesy smile full of plea. That's it beg.

All of them smiled at me but only one had a flirtatious grin. Nasty old gay pervert, and to me, this Sesshomaru. I am a guy you retarded asshole and sorry strictly cunt!

"Yea, okay. Take your time moving my things." I pushed open my door a little wider so they can all walk in.

The old pervert brushed up against my leg, probably thinking it was innocently done. Stiffly I snarled a bit not looking any way but ahead of me, to my blue and black walls. NASTY FUCK! He just fucking touched me! Violating mother fucker!

Letting out a frustrated long breath I stated calmly, "Be careful with my things." and walked out the room but not before adding "And you there, old pervert." They all turned to look at me to see who I was talking about.

Pointing to the man with salt & pepper hair I continued. "Don't touch any of my things not boxed with your fucking hands." I finished and stalked away down the hallway.

Walking down the staircase that I'm already missing walking up, I spotted my little baby cousin. She's twelve with bone straight white hair, and the darkest eyes you would think you would never see. She was wearing a Gothic dollies clothing, a black bow in her hair, a black and white dress short, that puffed out a bit. I mean I don't know how to describe it, I'm a guy! I don't know why she dresses like that anyway, everyday a day of darkness as if going to a funeral. Who died? Surely not me! Hopefully though, Inuyasha: my little brother.

Sighing, at my useless desires, I mumbled "I guess I can't be but so lucky."

Thinking I was inaudible I stepped down a step when she spoke softly, "What's troubling you big cousin?" She turned to face me.

She's so cute, too bad I wouldn't tell her that. Might go to her head, kind of think she takes a little liking to me anyway. "America." I lied, because at the time I was actually thinking of possible ways to kill Inuyasha that would never work out anyway.

And speak of the devil, before Kanna could even speak the black haired mutt walked out of the kitchen with his girlfriend. Who was in tears, and for that, I am glad that I broke up with Kya a week ago, but not before I got to say _"goodbye"_ in my own way with no tears involved. Well, maybe with a little cries coming from her. I just hate listening to girls' boo-hoo, it's so irritating. Sometimes I just wish I could stick a sock in their mouth.

{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}

Sitting on the step I was just standing on. I watched as the dark brown, big breasted girl, Kagome and Inuyasha make promises that weren't even capable of keeping to each other. Hugging each other tightly as she sobbed into his chest Inuyasha calmly stated the three words he would surely regret. At least once we move away and he moves on to American girls.

"I love you." I watched his mouth as he...lied. I mean _"love"_ come on now, who really knows about love? Choosing this time to ruin their moment as they were inches from kissing I burst out in hysterical laughter. Oinking like a pig, hissing like a snake, even pulling a Eddie Murphy famous annoyance. Yeah I know about Eddie Murphy, I research.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, growling lowly and looked over to me opening his mouth to say something beyond smart. Then I'll get up and beat his small ass until he gives up, ya-da, ya-da, ya-da,_ "Why you do that?"_ he would whine and I would walk away from his stupidity.

Waiting for his remark that never came because knowing all that would happen: Kagome kissed him. It was disgusting; it looked as if he was eating her face. Someone needs to take lessons, and to think I always thought kissing came naturally.

"Wow" I grunted officially disturbed.

I stood up, walked passed them in which Inuyasha opened his eyes to glare at me. Probably meaning to say _"I'll get you for that!"_, but who cares. I'll just beat his ass as I always do. Walking out the house I spotted Kanna again. But I hadn't even realized she left out the house.

Sneaking up behind her, just inches away from touch she spoke, "And to what do I owe your bothering me?"

I froze in my spot and dropped my arms back to my side, she ruined it. Kind of creepy, an twelve year old talking like that. And she some how always knows that I'm around. She never used to be like this, not until her mother chose drugs over her own daughter and her father committed murder, in which killing her mother.

Wow! Yup that's pretty much a fucked up history. Especially for her to remember, I just want her to be that happy little girl that always used to follow me around and BUG ME. Not the other way around.

"Why do you always have to do that?" I questioned a little pouty.

Before giving her the chance to reply, I snaked my arms around her waist and picked her up. She giggled lightly and quietly but quickly stopped it. Probably thought I didn't hear her laughter, but I did. And it made me a little happy, even if I am leaving sweet home Japan. Snuggling closer to her, I sighed heavily in her hair as my father and Izayoi drove up into the drive way.

As they were getting out the car the moving men came from around the back, with rest of our stuff. Inuyasha and the red, puffy eyed monster, with a birds' nest for hair came out the house. Holding back my laughter, and choking on air, I put Kanna back on the ground and let her go before she dropped from my stupidity.

Everyone looking at me, I grinned up at them as I got myself together. Kagome warningly growled as I looked over at her and grinned harder. I put my hands up in surrender, walking my way to the truck with Kanna following behind as we got into the black H4 Hummer, it's not even out yet. We're rich but we don't really value material things, we have more honor, dignity, and manner than most.

{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}

Watching that loser Inuyasha with his over dramatic girlfriend say goodbye one last time, I rolled my eyes. Leaning over to the driver side of the truck and honked the horn at them, three times. With both of them looking over to me, I motioned for them to hurry the hell up. Inuyasha flicked me off and Kagome glared.

Sticking out my tongue at them like a little kid, I made kissy faces. WOWZERS! I know how low, but I only really act like this around the family. And I have to admit Kagome has been around for a while. As my father pays the moving men, I winked at the gay pervert who grinned but then I flicked him off. Ha! He thought, what he thought, but I know, that I am what I am, girl lover. Just think about it harder, genius!

Kagome FINALLY leaves Inuyasha, so that WE can leave. Inuyasha watched her go like a home sick puppy and then hopped in the truck looking as if he would break into tears any moment now. I smiled over to him and he narrowed his eyes at me, which was a bad move. A few tears leaked out when he did so and I snorted a bit, then began choking on air like earlier as I smiled brightly.

He won't pull anything since I'm sitting in the front by his mother who is driving. And she needs to have as much concentration on the road as possible or we just might not survive this journey to Cali-for-nia. Shit! I still can't get it right! But yea, still wondering why the hell we just don't fly there, less time.

I hope they aren't going to try and make this like a "Family Trip" or something. I've seen all the retarded American movies of "Family trips" and from what I can tell they are beyond annoying. I probably wouldn't last the whole trip if so, I would have been killed myself. I mean I wouldn't say I wouldn't enjoy a little family get together... WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING, I'D HATE IT! I just know I would, things would go terribly wrong. This whole family is just fucked up. But I guess it's best to just think of how awful America must be.

An_ "Asian American"_, HA! What if there are such people in Cali-for-nia. FUCK! I got to get that down before we arrive and some hot girl says something to me about Cali-for-nia and I sound retarded. I'm just gonna say _"Cali"_, it's easier.

{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}


	2. Mom

{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}

So far this trip has been boring; it has only been....oh about three hours. And we're still in Tokyo, Japan! Man, Toyko's traffic is some major shit. So much of a long wait, I don't see why we just didn't go by plane. But no-o, Izayoi just had to be one of the first to drive through the newly built long ass bridge they made. Beyond bored with myself and this family trip to Cali-for-nia.. Inuyasha's talking nonstop on his cell phone with that thing back at our freshly left house. Kanna decided to watch out the window as our fellow Asian people walked by. And Izayoi, well she doesn't need to do anything but concentrate as much as she can on the road in front of her. I decided to use my cell and estimate how long it would take us to arrive. 5478 miles (8815 km) from japan to Cali, eleven hours and fifty-four minute flight, about two and a half weeks driving straight through the bridge with no side stops around the built pacific shops. I hope we're driving full speed ahead and no stops. Don't care if you got to eat, piss, shit, shower, throw up...I don't care. You can wait it off for two and a half weeks..... Yea, I think you can do that right? I mean if you don't eat or drink you won't have to piss, shit, or throw up. And if you don't piss, shit, or throw up on yourself there's no need for a shower... See all planned out. Nothing can go wrong now. Nothing.....

**30 mins. Later**

So far so good, by the next light we'll be on the damned bridge.. Just a little while more and we'll be in.

"Mom." My head snapped back to the direction of that mutt Inuyasha. Oh and he had better not be asking for anything or to make any unneeded stops.

"Yes Sweetie." The woman's voice next to me rung out a little too nicely.

Inuyasha needs to shut the fuck up and let the lady drive before her footing slips and she presses on the acceleration and we crash into the passing cars. And all because she wasn't pay attention. Umm, yea not so willing to die in such a way. Not unless Inuyasha's going down to hell with me. Mwah-a-a-a!! _Why do I have to be so evil? _Ha! My father asked me the same thing just weeks ago when we found out about our little migration.

" I have to go to the ba-th-ro-om." His last word seemed to come out slow to my mind as Inuyasha spoke, making it even more irritating. Glaring at him I heard Kanna, yawn in boredom and Izayoi sigh.

"Inuyasha honey, I think you can wait a while. We're almost to the bridge. Why didn't you go while we were at the house?" He snorted and crossed his hands over his little boy chest.

"I didn't have to go then, I just really have to go now. I mean what's a few minutes anyway?" I was just ten seconds from pouncing on him because knowing Izayoi, Inuyasha would get his way. But we all know that Izayoi is a fucking sucker when it comes to me; you know being her step child, emphasis on the "step" part. So instead of calling her the usual _"Izayoi_", or using _"Step" _before saying mom not: not that I ever call her anything but Izayoi but the point is that she would bow down to my every will if I refer to her as if she was my own mother. Hee-Hee! Bitch trying to take the place of my well and alive mother. What the fuck is wrong with her?

"Hey mom," **Surprise!** The car suddenly stopped in the middle of the intersection and dad almost crashed into us from behind.

I watched Izayoi's eyes pop out of their sockets as she slowly turned to look at me in disbelief. Kanna for once in the longest had a deep grin creased on her lips. Inuyasha's mouth had literally dropped to the floor and his eyes out of his skull like his mothers. Yea, she really doesn't get called _"Mom" _a lot, well not from me at least.

"Don't you think it'd be better to just continue the drive? We can just make one tiny little pit stop once we've gotten a good five miles onto the bridge." I finished with a polite smile on my face and her facial expression seemed to change from a shocked one to being overly emotional with tears streaming down her face. This was starting to get weird. I mean what the fuck? Why the hell was she crying?

"I'm pretty sure Inuyasha can hold it." I nonchalantly stated lowly as my eyebrow quirked itself as a reaction to her out burst. I stared at the hysterical woman next to me crying with a big smile on her face. She nodded her head dumbly and just about jumped out her seat to wrap her arms around me catching me in an unwanted hug. It was too unexpected; if I actually saw that coming I probably would have slightly moved back so she couldn't reach me.

"Of course!" She practically screamed with glee and I winced only because she was right next to my damned ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She backed away from me quickly back into her own personal space and out of mine in which she had violated.

"It's nothing mom," I gritted my teeth, she was just too annoying.

"But mom, I have to piss." Inuyasha piped up from the back seat; guess he realized what I was doing. Took him a long ass minute.

"Quiet Inuyasha, you can hold it for a while." She glared at him in the back seat, and then set her eyes back at me with a look that meant _"What do I do now? What do you want me to do now Sesshomaru?"_

"We should probably get a move on and stop holding up traffic." I looked away from the sucker and sat back in my seat. She was just too weak.

"Oh yes." And with that she turned back to the stirring wheel and continued to drive on, across the intersection on to the bridge.

"Dirty mother fucker." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath next to my ear angrily and my lips tugged upward.

"What was that Inuyasha?" I questioned innocently.

Izayoi looked back to Inuyasha in the rear view mirror. "I said nothing Sesshomaru." His eye twitched along with his ears as he sat back into his seat.

"Oh? I thought I heard you say something, must be my imagination." I closed my eyes laying my head back. A minute later he kicked the back of my seat, but I didn't move out of my comfortable position. I just smirked at his childish tantrum; he wasn't going to phase me. It was my victory after all.

{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}{S}{3}{s}{s}{h}{y}{!}


End file.
